


a promise made long ago

by ncwi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, and just vaguely references felix and ingrid's paired ending, just 2 childhood friends, pre-release, references ingrid's profile, that care about each other very much, very very very mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncwi/pseuds/ncwi
Summary: Felix makes a simple promise to Ingrid.





	a promise made long ago

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this ever since i read ingrid's profile.....................
> 
> references ingrid's profile and is based on one line from felix and ingrid's paired ending!

Ingrid cried. To lose her promised soulmate at such a young age was a terrible feeling to bear. He was all she ever knew. For better or for worse, whether it was true love or not, she had lost a part of herself.

From a distance, Felix watched. His eyes bleary from having cried just the same as Ingrid, albeit far away from the view of others. The new heir apparent watched silently as the girl he paid barely any mind to ever since his early youth wept unabashedly for the loss. Ingrid Brundle Galatea, well renowned by other nobles for her serious attitude and maturity, had the courage to cry so openly, and Felix wondered why he did not. The loss of his brother rattled him to his core, but he steeled himself until he was behind closed doors. _‘If I cry in front of others, I’d be weak,’_ Felix had told himself. But, if that were truly the case, did he find Ingrid to be weak?   
  
Ingrid’s tears hit the cobblestone like raindrops as Felix took a moment to consider it. No, of course Ingrid was not weak. She held her own in their mock sparring matches quite easily, and her admiration for knights was a well known trait about her. She was going to be a model student once they were old enough to attend the Officer’s Academy, or so all the adults said; but Felix had no trouble in believing it. There was no doubting it, Ingrid was stronger. Maybe stronger than Felix for the simple fact she wasn’t afraid to cry.

* * *

With a precise strike to his side with Ingrid’s training lance, Felix stumbled backwards until he crashed onto the ground with an unceremonious _thud._ The young swordsman rubbed the back of his head before looking up to meet the jade green eyes of Ingrid staring back at him. She lowered her lance, standing ever triumphant even as she held out a hand to help him up. “Seems as though I am on par with your speed now, Felix!”

  
Though it wasn’t evident in her expression, the excitement in her voice was easily heard. She had been training diligently ever since arriving at the academy, rising up the ranks quickly and without much struggle. Just a few weeks ago, Ingrid struggled to keep up with Felix’s incredible speed, but now it seemed as though she was one step ahead of him with every move she made. 

Normally, he’d decline the offer of help. But, with the cheery glint in Ingrid’s eyes, Felix couldn’t help but return the smile and take her hand. “Finally. You spent far too long being _slow._ ”

Ingrid graciously accepted Felix’s double edged sword version of compliments, letting out a chuckle as she pulled Felix back to his feet. “Oh, please. You just happen to be faster than the rest of our classmates. Maybe give the rest of us a chance to catch up?”  
  
“A chance to catch up? Oh, _definitely._ Why don’t I give you the chance to master the sword while I’m at it?” Felix’s sharp tongue never held back, yet Ingrid never seemed to mind. Oftentimes she may scold him, but her tone was always lighthearted as she did so.

There was something she appreciated about the honesty. Not being afraid to speak harshly, not feeling the pressure to please someone; Ingrid wished she had similar courage, especially when it came to facing the whims of her parents. Even when she felt compelled to lash out, to scream in anger, her negative emotions were always stifled by her image of the virtuous and noble knight she dreamed of becoming.

For as long as she can remember, Felix never cared about that. Even though Dimitri prided his house for their virtuous and chivalrous knights, and for ‘walking the true path of justice,’ Felix was the exception. Sarcastic and, more often than not, mean, Felix was directly the antithesis of the Blue Lions ideology-- and he wasn’t afraid to be. Even if Ingrid couldn’t commend his harsh attitude, she saw in Felix things she admired; most notably, the bravery to be himself without any hesitation.

Ingrid looked at him fondly, in spite of the sarcasm. “Well, if I _did_ manage to master the sword, I’d look forward to seeing your face as you ate your words.” Her silly threat wasn’t entirely empty, as she had become more interested in the art of the blade recently, but Felix wasn’t buying it for a second, judging by his expression. From the distant towers, the sound of bells resounded across the monastery, almost as if on cue. “Ah, speaking of eating, let’s head to the mess hall! Oh, I hope lunch is delicious today…”   
  
With her training lance discarded almost in an instant, Felix couldn’t help but find it so amusing the way the mention of food could distract Ingrid from even the most pressing of matters.

* * *

The sun was just about ready to disappear behind the horizon, the orange hue beginning fade into blues and purples. Most students had already retired to their quarters for the night, but Felix felt the urge to get some extra training in during the peace and quiet of the night. However, upon reaching the courtyard, he could hear footsteps, and the sound of a weapon being swung.

Felix may say he was, but he was not all too surprised when he saw none other than Ingrid training with her wooden lance. Her form was near perfect, but with each swing of the lance, Ingrid only looked dissatisfied with herself. For a few moments, Felix allowed himself to watch before making himself noticed to his classmate. His eyes focused on smaller details; the way her hair moved with each pose she took, the way her brow furrowed when she pointed her lance at the non-existent enemy, the way--

_‘Why am I staring?’_

He coughed, partly to announce his presence, and partly to bring his mind back to reality. Ingrid turned in the direction of the noise and met eyes with Felix. Just like him, Ingrid couldn’t say she was too surprised to see him in the courtyard well after the ending of school hours. Sylvain _loved_ to tease them for their seriousness, which they would much rather call passion for the skill. She nodded to acknowledge him, but then returned her attention back to her lance. “We’re both up late, I see. We’re usually the only ones to ever be out and about at this time-- perhaps Sylvain may have a point when he says we’re a bit too serious about our training.”   
  
The training sword that Felix haphazardly threw towards the rack was still in it’s same awkward spot. He grabbed it and moved to a spot with enough distance between himself and Ingrid before beginning to practice his strikes. He scoffed, “I’d take anything he says with a grain of salt. It’s just a little extra training, what’s serious about it?”   


Ingrid happily agreed with him. A comfortable silence fell between them, the only sounds being the chirp of crickets and the swings of their weapons.

There was a lull, and Felix noticed he stopped hearing the strikes of Ingrid’s lance. He turned to face her and saw that she had lowered her lance, and was looking intently at him. Felix raised a brow, “are you about to fall asleep, or something?”

“What? No. I just was thinking for a moment.” Ingrid spoke a bit loudly, maybe in an attempt to prove that she was well awake. “I have a question for you. What do you fight for, Felix? Is it purely to hone your skills?”

It was not a question Felix expected, especially from Ingrid, especially at such a random time. He felt the question should’ve had an easy answer, but when he thought about what to say, his mind drew mostly a blank. What _did_ he truly fight for?

His initial answer was said with Felix’s characteristic bite. “Is that so surprising to you? Not all of us are like you, and intending to become the perfect knight.”

“I’m fully aware,” Ingrid rolled her eyes. “But, I was just curious as to what drives you. There’s nothing wrong with being motivated by your passion for the sword. I was simply wondering if it was any deeper than that. I fight to become a true knight, and to be able to protect my home.”

Again, Ingrid’s words forced Felix to think harder about the question. His passion for the blade was indeed the thing that began his journey, but, within these years, had his ambition evolved into something greater? Perhaps he wanted to train harder in spite of his father’s wishes. Perhaps he fought to avenge his brother. Perhaps…

His gaze fell on Ingrid.

“Sure, then. I’m fighting to protect something too.” As soon as he said that, Felix saw Ingrid’s interest peak. “I’m fighting to protect you, since you _clearly_ need some improvement in your form and _someone_ needs to make sure you don’t make any fatal mistakes. So, don’t worry, Ingrid, I _promise_ I’ll protect you.”

The smirk on Felix’s face was all too telling, and after Ingrid took a moment to process his words, she wasted no time in whacking him on the shoulder. “Oh, you--! Here I was, trying to ask you a more meaningful question, and you try to make a fool of me! Honestly…”

With an angry huff, Ingrid returned her focus back to swinging her lance, though this time she was swinging it dangerously closer to Felix. The young swordsman let out a terse laugh, far too satisfied with Ingrid’s reaction.

But, a promise was a promise, regardless of the sarcastic undertones, and he was planning to keep the promise.


End file.
